Tudor Rose
by dragonjinx07
Summary: Damian just blinked. It fitted her? That's all his father had to say? It looked perfect. Damian x Oc.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman.**_

_Tudor Rose_

"_Oh my.'' _Alfred's sudden smile and loud exclamation made Bruce instinctively turn his head, eyes following the gaze of his butler. An extremely rare soft smile made itself its way on his face, however barely imperceptible. The steely blue eyes softened for a split's second, in a rare display of emotions.

"You look charming, my dear.'' Alfred spoke first. Bruce only nodded. "The dress fits you.''

Her cheeks only got redder, as she smiled childishly. Damian just blinked. The dress fitted her? That's all his father had to say? It looked _perfect. _The dress was simple yet elegant. It was formal, yet it fitted the thirteen-year old perfectly, only emphasizing her innocence even more. The soft silky dress ended down a few inches below her knees, her simple flat-heel ballet shoes with red small bows to fit the rest of the dress.

The dress was white with two red wide straps intertwining in a 'x' shape at her collarbone before disappearing behind her neck where it was tied with a small clasp. The halter neck was concealed by the silky, bouncy large red bow tied in front. The dress was fit yet not tight around her waist tied back at her hips with sash tied in a large bow at the back, the tails of the bow slightly longer than the dress. The rest of dress was loose, and it seemed to flow even with the slightest movement of her body.

Her shoulder length hair was straightened and let down to frame her face. The only accessory she was wearing was a pair of white silky gloves, not counting the necklace he gave her. That was special. She always wore it, and his chest filled up with an unexpected feeling of pride when he realized that she kept it on, although it was clear that the design of it did not fit the rest of her outfit.

"We'll be waiting in the car, Damian.'' His father said after a short pause, and left, Alfred in his tow. The butler however, made sure the smaller Wayne saw his beckoning look before he left. Damian almost snorted. He knew what he had to do he didn't need Pennyworth to remind him. When the entrance doors clicked shut, he moved, and stepped calmly over to the flushed girl.

"Give me your hand.'' She looks confused, but nonetheless did as she was told. She watched as he pulled out a small box from the pocket of his pants and out of it a small rose corsage, which he wrapped around her wrist. She instantly recognized it as a Tudor rose, from the white centre of the silky red rose. If anything, her cheeks only got redder, the slight tingling tempting her to reach and cover her face. But she didn't, and only smiled embarrassedly. He'll probably not show too much affection in public, because that's just the way he was, but everyone will know that there's a certain bond between them.

Their outfits did not match each other just because she was their honor guest, but to show people that they belonged to each other. She occupied a special place in their family.

Her stomach felt as if she had butterflies no- dragons doing acrobatics, when his hand lowered to hers, and laced his gloved fingers with hers. He leaned forward and pressed his mouth to her unsuspecting one. Her grip on his hand tightened instinctively, and the other one reached for his jacket. He smelt really good, and the sudden realization that he was kissing her made her feel as if she was floating.

The dragons inside her stomachs now were having a full circus show. And her heart was ready to pop out of her chest. She was surprised it didn't, when his free hand reached behind her back and pulled her against him. When his grip on her hand loosened, she instinctively pulled away, to let her hand join the other one around his neck. His arms wrapped around her, one around her middle while his right hand went underneath her left arm, and to her shoulder bone, fully pressing against his body.

For someone who was hostile against any kind of contact of skin, he definitely liked to hug. Not that she minded. She felt secure and warm, and his tight hold was his silent way of showing that he cared for her. This was the third time, they kissed but it was the first time, tongues were involved. God, and here she thought that French kisses were disgusting. She was pretty sure she was going to have a fever by the time the kiss ended.

It startled her, when she felt him lick her lips and then force her mouth open, yet gently. It was sloppy and strange at the beginning, and they had pulled away rather quickly, feeling a bit odd. She thought that was it, but she quickly realized she was wrong, until she felt his mouth against his again. This time, she tried to mimic him as much as possible.

She couldn't help but wonder, where on Earth did he learn to do that? Or even better, were they even supposed to do that?

She didn't know how much time passed by, but she decided the kisses were too short, especially after they wordlessly agreed that they just like simple kisses better. They pulled away, and his hold on her loosened, but didn't let go of her completely. "When we arrive there, don't leave my side.''

"It's not like they're going to eat me.'' She paused, and then gave him a strange look. "Right?''

The dark look on his face clearly told her otherwise. And wait- were his cheeks so rosy before? "Trust me. The people that attend this kind of events are worse than vultures.'' She stared at him for a second, and then nodded. Staying by his side for the whole party sounded really good. It wasn't like she planned to do otherwise.

Her eyes lit up and she smiled when she felt him kiss her cheek, briefly. Then he pulled her after him, his hand once again laced with hers.

Everything was going to be all right because she had Robin by her side.

So, do I get any reviews?

It's been a long time since I've posted something new. And it's been a long time since I've written anything. But after watching the movie _Dutch _which by the way is amazing, because it starts Ed O'Neill, I couldn't help but feel inspired. For all those who love Damian Wayne, I suggest you to watch this movie. The one of the main character, the little is practically the reincarnation of Damian.


End file.
